spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Rhino
Rhino is a criminal that has enhanced strength and uses his rhino suit to commit crimes. History Early life Nothing is known of Rhino's early life. This includes how he got his Rhino suit or his super strength. Rhino's suit is apparently bonded to his body. His strength is his greatest weapon but is not much on brains. Promethium X Eventually Rhino started to work for Kingpin. When John Jameson's space shuttle crash landed on the George Washington Bridge Kingpin sent Rhino to retrieve a new element called Promethium X which was more powerful then plutonium. When Rhino arrived at the shuttle he took the Promethium X but was confronted by Spider-Man. Rhino proved to be a real challenge for Spider-Man was was able to over power him. When Rhino was about to kill Spider-Man he received a message from Kingpin telling him to return to Crime Central. Rhino left Spider-Man alive and as he stepped over Spider-Man the wall crawler placed a spider tracer on Rhino's leg without him knowing. Spider-Man intended to use the tracer to follow Rhino. However, when Rhino returned to Crime Central and gave the Promethium X to Kingpin. Alistair Smythe later told Kingpin that he needed special control rods to handle the Promethium X and that they were kept in a highly guarded military facility. Kingpin once again called on Rhino to to steal the rods. As Rhino used his enhanced strength to break into the military base he found the rods but was confronted by Spider-Man. The symbiote enhanced Spider-Man's powers which included his strength making Spider-Man more then a match for Rhino. Spider-Man was able to over power Rhino and was about to kill Rhino by crushing him with a heavy metal door. However, Spider-Man came to his senses and decided not to. Spider-Man then left Rhino at the military base and Rhino was able to bring Kingpin the control rods. Powers and equipment Rhino possesses extreme superhuman strength. He is able to lift more then 75 tons without his suit and 100 tons with his suit on. Rhino can run at top-notch speeds hence he can, while charging or ramming, appear at his destination rather quickly. The Rhino suit grants Rhino a high degree of resistance to physical injury. The suit is bulletproof, enhances his own strength, and has two horns on the head capable of penetrating 2-inch plate steel. In the comics Appearances *The Alien Costume, Part I Trivia *The name Alex O'Hirn would not be used until 2002 when Rhino was adapted into the the Ultimate comics. However, since this version of Rhino in Spider-Man: The Animated Series speaks with an American accent instead of a Russian accent it could be assumed that his real name is Alex O'Hirn despite that part of his backstory being added several years later. *In the comics Rhino has brown hair. However, in Spider-Man the animated series he is never seen without his Rhino helment. *Given how much Rhino talks about New Jersey and his accent it is possible that is where he is from. Category:A-Z Category:Villains Category:Spider-Man: TAS Villains Category:Insidious Six members